Unión Fraternal (Dolly x Dylan)
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: Dolly y Dylan Dálmata son un par de hermanastros que viven en el 101 de la calle dálmata, ellos son muy unidos y se apoyan en todo mutuamente, pero, algo dentro de los dos crecerá, llegando a sentir amor por el otro, pero, aquí veremos como es que se da ese amor, como es que llegaron a tener esos sentimientos.


Era una tarde común en la calle 101 Dálmatas, los perros mayores Doug y Delilah estaban preparando todo lo que necesitarían para ir a sus trabajos. Cuando terminaron salieron de su cuarto y bajaron las escaleras, ya abajo vieron a todos sus hijos desayunar en la cocina, siendo Dylan y Dawkins los que repartían alimento entre todos. Delilah y Doug sonrieron al ver que todo estaba en orden, después entraron al lugar para despedirse.

-Niños, ya nos vamos, esta vez llegaremos un poco tarde, ok- dijo Doug llemando la atención de todos.

-Si papá!- respondieron los 99 cachorros.

-Bien, y no olviden que Dylan y Dolly están a cargo, entienden?- pregunto Delilah dandi un paso al frente.

-Si Mamá!- respondieron los 97 de los 99 cachorros.

-Si~- susurraron Dylan y Dolly en el fondo mientras golpeaban sus patas como un parde puños.

-Bien, Ahora... Abrazo de grupo!- dijo Doug extendiendo las patas, a lo cual todos sus hijos se abalanzaron contra el, dejándolo cubierto por completo.

-Doug, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Delilah un poco apurada.

-Bien, vamos ya- respondió Doug retirando a sus hijos de enzima, después se fue con su esposa a la puerta para salir e irse.

-Genial, ahora nos han dejado a cargo a los dos!- dijo Dolly mientras terminaba su plato con comida.

-Si, así es, ahora sera un poco mas sencillo- dijo Dylan sentando a su lado.

-Si, como digas- dijo Dolly parándose de la mesa para irse a buscar algo a su cuarto.

-Hey, a donde vas?- preguntó Dylan llendo tras ella.

-Ya sabes, cuando los gatos no están, los ratones jugaran!- respondió buscando entre sus cachivaches.

-Dolly, se dice "Cuando el gato no esta en casa, los ratones hacen fiesta"- le corrige.

-Exacto- dijo ella sacando unas bocinas. -Hora de la fiesta, DJ!- sale del cuarto y se las lleva a la sala.

-Que? Fiesta?- pregunto Dylan abriendo muy grande los ojos, luego fue tras su hermana.

-Aquí Toy!- respondió el dálmata músico en el sofá con su torna mesa, cuando Dolly llego le conectó las bocinas.

-Perfecto, ahora toca algo movidito, hermanito!- dijo ella subiéndole el volumen a todo lo que daba.

-Claro que si~- dijo el sonriendo mientras empezaba a tocar algo de House, el cual empezó a sonar por toda la planta baja de la casa.

-Dolly!- grito Dylan llegando al lugar mientras tapaba sus orejas, pero en eso la multitud de cachorros pasaron por enzima de el, dejándolo aplastado en el suelo. -Dolly...-

-Bow-Whaka-Wow!- grito ella saltando por el sofá, haciendo un desmadre con sus hermanos y hermanas, todo esto mientras luces de colores empezaban a brillar.

Dylan ya encabronado se pone de pie y va con DJ para desconectar su equipo, deteniendo así la música.

-Escuchenme todos! Nadie aquí hará ninguna fiesta!- dijo Dylan subido en el sofá con una vena en la cabeza hinchada por la rabia.

Todos los dálmatas empezaron a quejarse y a pedirle a Dylan que los dejara continuar pero este no cedía.

-Oh Dylan, vamos, hay que divertirnos ahora que podemos- dijo Dolly subiendo al sofá con su hermanastro.

-Dolly, nuestros padres nos encargaron la casa, no podemos tomarnos el lujo de hacer fiestas, recuerda lo que paso cuando tu y Dawkins congelaron todo!- dijo Dylan con una postura firme.

-Ya me disculpe!- dijo Dawkins entre la multitud.

-Si, esa fue la mejor noche que e tenido, incluso Hansel lo disfruto~- dijo ella recordando a su Crush mientras le salían corazones en las pupilas.

-Chicos! Puedo sugerir una idea?- preguntó Dawkins subiendo con los dos al sofá, estos asiente. -bien, podríamos hacer la fiesta en el patio de atrás, así todo quedara limpio aquí y ya cuando terminemos Limpiaremos allá atrás, les parece?-

-Mmmm suena bien- dijo Dolly mirando a Dawkins, después dirigió su mirada a Dylan, quien no parecía haberse decidido.

-Mmmm- lo piensa un poco. -Muy bien, haganlo, pero no le suban mucho a la musica, ya saben como se pone Clarisse

-Ja Ja- Rio Dolly de forma burlona mientras se llevaba a todos al patio trasero. -uwu-

Todos los dálmatas salen, no sin antes agradecerle a Dylan por permitir que se diera la fiesta.

-Diviertanse!- dijo Dylan quedándose solo, después se sentó en el sofá y saco su tableta para ponerse a ver vídeos.

Paso aproximadamente una hora, los dálmatas seguían divirtiéndose, bailaban y jugaban. Dolly por su parte había entrado a la casa por unos bocadillos, entre ellos unas bolsas de papas, crema batida y unos refrescos, todo eso lo subió a su patineta para llevárselos, pero en eso vio a Dylan con su tableta en el sofá, verlo ahí solo y sin hacer nada le extraño un poco, el no era así, por lo que decidió acercarse.

-Hola hermano, que vez?- pregunto ella sentándose enfrente del sofá.

-Solo Memes y cosas Random- le muestra a Dolly un vídeo de Shaggy con el ultra instinto.

-Ya veo- dijo Dolly poniéndose crema batida en el hocico. -Oye, y porque no sales? Seguro te vas a divertir- sugirió ella.

-No gracias, no estoy de humor pata fiestas- respondió el, después miro a la dálmata. -Me regalas un poco?-

-Claro, abre la boca- respondió con una sonrisa, Dylan obedeció y abrió el hocico, dejando que Dolly se lo llenara de crema.

-Mmmmh~- lo disfruta. -Gracias Linda- dijo el tragando lo que tenía, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo. -Digo, Dolly!- se corrige.

-Mh? Y ese agradecimiento tan cariñoso?- preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-Solo te agradecí- responsión Dylan un tanto avergonzado.

Dolly sonrió pícaramente y puso algo de crema en la nariz de Dylan, luego para molestarlo lo lamió directo de ahí.

-Si me disculpas volveré a la fiesta, eres bienvenido por si quieres venir Sr Gruñón- dijo ella llevándose su patineta con los bocadillos al patio de atrás.

Dylan solo se quedó en silencio, sonrojado y sorprendido por lo que Dolly había hecho.

Pasan unas horas, los dálmatas ya estaban exhaustos. Dolly al igual que todos estaba cansada, se había llenado de botana, por lo que se había quedado tirada en el césped.

En eso Dawkins se le acercó con preocupación. -Dolly! Mamá y Doug llegaran en 30 minutos, es hora de limpiar!-

-Ay no puede ser- respondió ella levantándose del suelo, luego fue adentro con Dylan. -Hermano, necesitamos tu ayuda!-

-Si, que pasa?- preguntó el sin quitarle los ojos a su tableta.

-Mamá y Papá ya vienen, y mira!- le enseña el patio de atrás hecho un chiquero.

-...Meh, no es mi problema uwu- respondió el volviendo a lo suyo.

-Hey, por favor! Ya sabes que no puedo con esto, no seas cruel!- le suplica.

-Dawkins dijo que ustedes se encargarían, yo les di permiso, ahora lo hacen!- dijo el señalando a Dolly con la pata. -Además, este es mi primer día libre desde que tengo desde que tu padre y mi madre se casaron, así que dejame disfrutar los pocos minutos que me quedan!-

-Agh! Eres el peor!- dijo Dolly ya molesta, luego se fue a con los demás, viendo como el remolino de perros corrían intentando arreglar todo pero solo estaban empeorándolo todo. -La pata significa PAUSA!- grito ella con su pata extendida, llamando la atención de todos, los cuales se detuvieron y la miraron.

-Hermana, estamos fritos- dijo DJ un poco nervioso por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Dolly, que paso con Dylan?- preguntó Da Vinci acercando se ella.

-El no vendrá, por ahora nosotros nos vamos a encargar, solo necesito que estén tranquilos todos, con su ayuda podremos limpiar, tantas patas trabajando juntas arreglaran esto en un dos por tres!- dijo Dolly motivando a todos.

-Siii!- gritaron los cachorros dispuestos a ayudar.

-Bien! Dawkins, tu y 48 cachorros encarguense de recoger basura! Yo y los otros 48 nos encargaremos de la limpieza! Ahora muevanse, muevanse, muevanse!- decía ella como si se una sargento se tratara, todos obedecieron y empezaron a hacer lo que ella les pidió, en pocos minutos lograron dejar todo como nuevo.

-Terminamos- dijo Dawkins dejándose caer en el suelo ya agotado.

-Bien, hora de descansar, se lo merecen!- ordeno Dolly, pero los otros 96 cachorros ya estaban tirados en el sueño jadeando. -así me gusta, así me gusta-

-Ja! Suerte de principiante- dijo Dylan en la puerta mientras tomaba jugo de uva.

-Pff tampoco fue tan dificil- respondió Dolly de forma burlona. -Niños, hora de dormir, vayan todos a sus cuartos- dijo ya mas calmada, los dálmatas entraron a la casa y fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

-Vaya, se ve que puedes manejarlo- dijo Dylan detrás de Dolly.

-Pues si, ni siquiera se porque te quejas siempre- respondió ella subiendo al sofá y desparramdose sobre el.

-Sabes algo Dolly, es dificil encargarse de 98 cachorros, y la que se supone que debe ayudarme no lo hace- dijo Dylan cabizbajo. -Si no te ayude es porque... Quería descansar...- se sienta en el suelo con las orejas abajo.

-Mmh, comprendo eso, la verdad si me sentí mal cuando no quisiste ayudar... Esta no es la primera vez que pasa, pero creo que ya lo estoy manejando mejor que antes- se sienta al lado suyo.

-Dolly, No olvidemos que tu eres la energética y divertida... Yo solo soy el limpio, ordenado y aburrido, por eso luego nadie me hace caso...- aparta la mirada.

-Eso es cierto pero, aun no se porque eso te parece algo malo, Mamá y Papá te adoran!- dijo Dolly dándole un leve golpe a su hermano en el hombro.

-Si, eso es verdad, ellos me dieron permiso de construir la casa del árbol por cuidar a todos-

-Así es, Además, nuestros hermanos te quieren mucho! Me vas a negar que disfrutan estar contigo también? Tal vez les guste hacerte enojar a veces pero ellos harían todo por ti, te recuerdo quienes trajeron al Sr Peludo aquí?- decía Dolly sonriendole a Dylan de una forma muy tierna.

En eso Dylan empezó a sollozar mientras lágrimas corrian desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, luego abrazo a Dolly y ya ahí empezó a llorar con mas intensidad.

-Tienes razón! Buuuuuaaaa!- decía aun abrazado a ella.

-Tranquilo Hermano, tampoco hay que llorar- le da palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno- se separa de Dolly limpiando sus lágrimas. -Es solo que... Es muy complicado cuidar tantos cachorros... Incluso cuando eramos solo mamá y yo era complicado, pero yo aun así ayudaba, porque me había comprometido a hacerlo, sin embargo cuando mamá conoció a papá todo fue en aumento, nunca creí que hicieran lo mismo que los abuelos Pongo y Perdita... Ser los nuevos 101 dálmatas-

-Bueno, hay cosas que se nos van de las patas, aún así no importa- decía Dolly mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Dylan. -Se que haces tu mejor esfuerzo-

-Gracias Dolly- dijo Dylan sonriendo nuevamente, recargándose en el hombro de su hermana, esto mientras ella suspiraba conmovida.

En eso Doug y Delilah llegan, los dos se veían cansados y decaídos, Delilah venía con ojeras mientras Doug estaba cubierto por completo en cenizas.

-Hola niños, ya llega... Que están haciendo?- preguntó Doug al ver a los dos tan juntitos.

-Nada Pa, solo estaba animando a Dylan, se canso de tanto gritarle a los cachorros- respondió Dolly levantando la cabeza de su hermano.

-Si, me agote mucho ahora- dijo Dylan con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si así fue sera mejor que vayan a descansar, su padre y yo también venimos agotados- decía Delilah con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo Dolly subiendo las escaleras con su hermano, ya arriba y en sus habitaciones, Dylan se tira a su almohada. -Buenas noches Dylan, esperó duermas bien-

-Buenas noches Dolly, duerme bien, y gracias- agradeció Dylan acomodándose.

-De nada, también le deseo buenas noches a todos!- le dijo Dolly a todos los que estaban en la habitación, después de eso sale y se va.

-Ay~ adoro a esa cachorra~- susurro mientras apoyaba el codo en el suelo.

-Que Has Dicho?!- pregunto Dawkins detrás de el.

-Que la adoro, y a ti también- se tapa con su cobija. -Mejor ya duermete, que a esta hora sale el Ayuwoki- bromea.

-Pff si claro- respondió el Dálmata rodando los ojos.

-He-He!- se escucho algo de tras de unas almohadas, asustando al Dálmata inventor.

-Aaaah! El Ayuwoki!- grito Dawkins corriendo a su cama para esconderse bajo su cobija.

-Jajaja gracias Dimitry- le agradeció Dylan al trio de cachorros bromistas, los cuales se asomaron revelando donde se escondían.

-De nada- dijeron los tres al unisono, mientras Dawkins solo los miraba molesto en su cama.

Luego de eso las luces se apagaron, para que todos pudieran dormir y descansar, sobretodo los cachorros por lo de la fiesta~

**Al día siguiente...**

Ya era de mañana, Dolly seguía en su camita dormida, eso hasta que escucho a sus hermanos jugar, así que poco a poco fue despertando, se levanto y se estiro, después de haberse Despabilado se puso de pie y bajo al piso de abajo, viendo a todos sus hermanos en la cocina.

-Buenos días Hermana- saludo Dylan sirviéndole comida a sus hermanos uno por uno.

-Hola Dolly- saludo Dawkins ayudándole.

Hola, buenos días- saludo ella sentándose para desayunar.

-Mamá y Papá tuvieron que salir temprano, me dijeron que hoy llegarían tarde otra vez- decía Dylan mientras le servía alimento a Dolly.

-Genial, pero hoy solo quiero ver televisión, la fiesta dd ayer me dejo deshecha- come su comida.

-Vale, me parece bien, tampoco la vayas a ver toda la tarde, en la noche voy a poner una película para todos- dijo el sentándose para también desayunar.

-Siii! Película!- exclamaron los dálmatas emocionados.

-De acuerdo, sera divertido- respondió Dolly sonriemdole a Dylan, este también sonrió, solo que termino apartando la mirada después, esto hizo que Dolly inclinara la cabeza algo confundida, pero luego puso una cara pícara ya sabiendo que podría estar le pasando a Dylan.

Esa misma noche...

La hora de la película había llegado, los 98 Dálmatas estaban en la sala hablando entre ellos, tratando de averiguar que era lo que Dylan les tenia preparado.

-Como ponga No Manches Frida 2 me voy a enojar mucho- decía Da Vinci sentada en la parte de enfrente.

-Nah, dudo que Dylan ponga algo tan "Naco" com dirían los mexicanos- respondió DJ a su lado.

-Esperemos- susurro Da Vinci al ver a su hermano mayor acercarse.

-Buenas cachorros, seguro se estarán preguntando que sera lo que voy a poner, no?- preguntó el dálmata mayor sentándose enfrente del televisor.

-Pon la de Dumbo!- sugirió Diesel en medio de todos.

-No, no voy a poner eso- respondió Dylan. -Les voy a poner una película animada, para que todos podamos divertirnos!- se mueve a un lado y enciende el televisor, mostrando el menú de inicio de la película WiFi Ralph.

-Yey!- exclamaron los dálmatas emocionados.

-Yo hubiera preferido la del 2012- dijo Dante un tanto desanimado... Como siempre.

-Bueno, ya no tengo nada mas que decir, así que vamos a empezar!- Dylan le da play a la película y se va a sentar con sus hermanos, mientras tanto Dawkins y Deepak se encargaban de repartir palomitas entre todos.

La película había empezado y los 99 cachorros prestaban total atención al televisor. Dolly comía palomitas como loca sin quitarle los ojos a la pantalla, haciendo un poco de ruido en el proceso, Dylan solía mirarla momentáneamente por los sonidos que ella hacia, pero no le molestaba, de hecho era divertido verla masticar de esa forma. Al final Dylan solo termino ignorándola y siguió viendo la película.

Cuando esta finalizo, las luces volvieron a encenderse y los cachorros dálmata ya satisfechos se iban a hacer otras cosas, a excepción de los mayores, los cuales se quedaron a limpiar todo.

-Fue una película muy divertida, me alegra que todo allá salido como lo planee- dijo Dylan recogiendo las palomitas que habían caído al suelo.

-Si, aunque el final estuvo algo triste...- respondió Dolly comiéndose las ultimas palomitas de un tazón.

-Hey, no te las acabes aun- Dylan mete la pata para tomar unas pero por accidente toca la pata de su hermana, sacándola rápidamente.

-Que pasa? Ya no quieres?- pregunto Dolly inclinando un poco la cabeza, al parecer a ella no le molestaba que su hermano le tocara la pata.

-Jeje si, perdón- respondió el metiendo la pata nuevamente para tomar unas pocas.

Dolly y Dylan se quedaron callados unos segundos, unos incómodos segundos, en los cuales ninguno sabía que hacer, hasta que unos de los cachorros pasaron por un lado, llamando la atención de los mayores.

-Sera mejor que los llevemos a Dormir ya, se hace tarde- dijo Dylan mirando a Dolly. -y si quieres tu y yo podríamos quedarnos acá un rato mas, ya que somos los mayores pues...- toca sus patas entre si.

-Claro, si eso quieres, sería genial ver programas nocturnos uwu- respondio la dálmata terminando las palomitas.

-Ok, apresuremonos- dijo Dylan llendo con Dolly a con los cachorros, después de unos minutos corriendo de aquí pa'lla, lograron llevar a cada uno de los dálmatas a sus habitaciones correspondientes. -Espero les allá gustado la película niños- decía Dylan acostando a Dorothy en su camita.

-Pues si, estuvo bastante divertida, aunque el final estuvo tristesillo- dijo DJ en su cama mirando el techo.

-Si, pero me gusto igual- dijo Da Vinci en la suya también.

-Jeje bueno, les prometo que habra mas películas, solo no olviden portarse bien- dijo Dylan con un tono dulce.

-Ok hermano- respondieron todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Dylan apagó las luces y salio de la habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta, en eso Dolly apareció, se veía algo fatigada.

-Ahhh son mas de los que recordaba- dijo sentanduse a lado de su hermano.

-Eeeeh No, siguen siendo 97- Bromea.

-Lo se, solo creí que seria un poquito más fácil- respondió ella rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, no importa, mejor vamos a ver la tele- dijo Dylan caminando con dirección a las escaleras para ir a la Sala, mientras Dolly se ponía de pie e iba con el, ya en la sala Dylan se arroja al sofá boca abajo. -Toy Cansau-

-Yo igual, lo bueno es que podremos descansar ahora que tenemos tiempo- dijo Dolly encendiendo la tele y subiendo al sofá con su hermano.

-Bien, y que veremos?- pregunto Dylan viendo a Dolly, luego sonrió. -Ay Dolly, eres la mejor hermanastra que alguien podría tener- pensó el aun admirando a la dálmata, pero en eso el empezó a sentir algo en el estomago, no sabia que era, parecía ser la misma sensación que tenia cuando aun amaba a la Caniche Portia, pero Dylan término ignorando eso, no dándole mucha importancia, pensando que no seria nada.

-Pues no se, abra que ver- respondió ella tomando el control para ir cambiando de Canales, a ver si había algo interesante, al final término llegando a Disney Channel, donde estaban pasando Star vs the Evil Forces. -Ah mira, esto esta bien-

-Me gusta mas Gravity Falls, pero Ok, veremos a Star- dijo Dylan sentándose en el sofá, luego se recargo en Dolly para estar mas cómodo, esta lo miro y sonrió, para después con la pata rascarle la cabeza, provocando que Dylan se sonrojara un poquito.

-Dylan... Has estado muy raro últimamente, sabes- dijo ella notando el sonrojo del dálmata.

-Raro? A que te refieres?- preguntó el sin entender.

-Pues sueles decir comentarios fuera de lugar, tus mejillas a veces cambian de color, te gusta estar conmigo mucho tiempo- respondió ella.

-Ah si?- toca sus mejillas. -Ah pues... No lo se...- aparta la mirada.

-Ay alguna chica que te guste acaso?- preguntó Dolly arqueando una ceja.

-Pues... No, la verdad, después de lo que paso con Portia el otro día como que le perdí el interés- respondió el. -y no, me gusta Roxy tampoco- aclaró por si acaso.

-Que raro, solo e visto que los machos se ponen así cuando están enamorados- lo mura mas de cerca.

-Lo se- la mira. -Tal vez sea por ti, has sido muy buena estos últimos días, sobretodo por lo de ayer... Pero no estoy enamorado, digo, somos hermanos- Dijo el un tanto pensativo, esto mientras la sensación de su estomago aumentaba.

-Claaaro, se que somos hermanos- dijo ella ya sacando sus conclusiones en su cabecita.

-Mmh... Tal vez sino estoy generando mas afecto por ti, recuerda que no nos llevábamos bien cuando nuestros padres se casaron- dijo Dylan sacando otra posibilidad.

-Si, me parecías un pequeño pesado- le hace cariñitos en la nariz.

-y tu una pequeña traviesa- se sonroja otro poco al ver lo que hace Dolly, poniéndose una pata. -hey, que haces?-

-Que? Solo me divierto- sigue con las caricias. -aún así me alegra que estés tomando la iniciativa de convivir mas con nosotros-

-Pues si, sobretodo porque les e cogido cariño a todos...- dijo el sonriendo. -Sobretodo a ti- se tapa el hocico rápidamente ya con la cara toda roja.

-Ah si? Ah mi?- sonríe mientras comienza a confirmar sus suposiciones.

-P-perdon, no quise decir eso- Dylan se pone nervioso.

-Estas seguro? Me parece que si quisiste hacerlo- se le acerca otro poco pegando su cuerpo al de el, luego y sin preguntar ni nada, término lamiéndole la mejilla a Dylan.

-Dolly? Porque hiciste eso?- preguntó el un tanto asqueado pero a la vez sorprendido.

-Te veías nervioso, así que creí que eso te calmaría- le sonríe pícaramente.

-Gracias... Aunque no se si esa allá sido la manera- se limpia la saliva de Dolly con la pata, luego miro el reloj en la pared. -Que tempramo, apenas son las 10:33 PM- trata de cambiar de tema.

-Cierto, aun tenemos tiempo- se recarga en el sofá sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Dylan al igual que ella, la miro a los ojo, al hacer esto la sensación en su estómago apareció nuevamente, pero un poco mas calmada.

-Hermana, Tus ojos son... Lindos- dijo aun apreciandolos, luego acercó su pata a la de ella y la toco delicadamente.

-Eso te parece?- pregunto de forma coqueta mientras tomaba la pata de el.

-S-si, lo son, sobretodo por las motas de tus mejillas- respondió amablemente.

-Eres muy dulce, los tuyos también lo son- le guiña un ojo.

-Gracias, la única que me a dicho eso a sido Roxy, pero ya vez que solo quedamos como amigos- dijo el rascando su cabeza.

-Jeje ok- Rio Dolly tiernamente, luego se dejó caer sobre Dylan como si fuera un cojín. -esperó no te moleste esto, tu pelaje es mas cómodo que el sofá-

-Oh Dolly, estas algo pesadita- dijo el colocando sus patas sobre el cuerpo de ella, un poco tentado a tocar un poco mas abajo. -Dylan, no vayas a hacer una estupides- pensó mientras mordía su labio.

-No me digas eso, no estoy gorda- finje estar molesta.

-No no no, eso no, eres muy esbelta y... Atractiva...- sonríe sonrojado. -Dylan, callate!- pensó otra vez.

-Ahí esta la prueba que necesitó- pensó Dolly levantándose de golpe fingiendo estar sorprendida. -enserio eso crees de mi?-

-Este... Si, la verdad si, no lo había dicho antes porque no creí que fuera apropiado, ahorita se me salió...- aparta la mirada nuevamente.

-Aww, eres una monada hermano, me alagas pero... No se que pensar- se rasca la nuca.

-Pues sentirte bien, sabiendo que tienes a alguien que te considera atractiva... Incluso, es posible que Hansel se fije en ti- dijo el mencionando al Crush de Dolly.

-Estas seguro de eso? El se ve como algo... Muy dificil para mi- baja la mirada pensando en que el es demasiado para ella.

-Oye, pero a el le gustan muchas cosas que haces, la fiesta de nieve que tu y Dawkins hicieron, el FreeStyle que te aventaste el otro día, el Parkour y las acrobacias que haces en tu patineta también!- decía Dylan alzando las patas. -y no es el único, pues a, mi también me gusta lo que haces- confeso bajando las patas otra vez.

-A ti te parece?... Porque es mas como un rato entre amigo y ya, aun así es lindo que pienses eso- cierra los ojos.

Dylan se acerca otra vez y la rodea con la pata. -Vamos, seguro le llegas a gustar, confía en ti misma-

-Eso esperó... Querido hermano- se abraza a Dylan fuertemente, sonriendo con los ojitos cerrados.

-Al menos tu tienes a alguien especial... Yo no...- acaricia a Dolly en la oreja.

-Porque no?- preguntó ella separándose el abrazo para recostar la cabeza en el regazo de Dylan.

-Pues ya sabes, lo de Portia no fue muy bien, no me gusta Roxy pero somos amigos, no soy Gay para estar con Fergus... Además de que por estar cuidando a todos no e tenido tiempo de conocer a muchas chicas.

-Ahhh pues... Tengo una idea!- un foquito aparece a lado de su cabeza. -Que tal si mañana tu y yo salimos al parque? Seguro y te encontramos una amiguita-

-Buena idea, podría servir- respondió el sonriendo. -Gracias hermana... Te quiero mucho-

-Yo también te quiero mucho, ya estoy deseando que sea mañana...- decía la dálmata acostándose sobre Dylsn nuevamente, en eso mismo se quedo dormida.

-Ay Dolly- acaricia el pelaje de su hermana, sintiendo lo suave que era.

Dylan poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, callendo dormido abrazo a Dolly, abrigados por el calor mutuo entre ellos, y así estuvieron todo el rato, dejando el televisor aun encendido.

A los poco minutos, se escucho el pitido que solía sonar en el lector de huellas que tenían en la puerta principal, esta se abrió, dejando entrar a dos Dálmatas adultos, eran Doug y Delilah, quienes habían llegado después de una tarde de trabajo muy agotadora.

-Quiero dormir- se quejaba Doug todo fatigado, dejando en el perchero su casco de bombero.

-Yo igual~- respondió Delilah bostezando.

Ella y su marido se iban a dirigir a su habitación cuando notaron algo extraño. Al asomarse a la sala, vieron a sus dos hijos mayores dormidos en el sofá, enfrente de la tele aun encendida, solo dando estática. Los dos Adultos sonrieron al ver esa tierna imagen, conmovidos de ver a sus hijos mas mayores dormidos de una forma muy adorable. Doug fue y apago el televisor, mientras Delilah tapaba a los dos con una manta, luego beso sus frentes, deseándoles buenas noches a los dos.

-Se ven lindos- dijo Doug sonriendo.

-Sip, lo son, seguro se cansaron mucho hoy cuidando a los cachorros- añadió Delilah saliendo de la sala, ahora si para ir a su habitación a descansar.

-Eso parece, esperó duerman bien- finalizó Doug siguiendo a su esposa, dejando a los dos dálmatas dormiditos en la sala~

**Al día siguiente...**

El día había llegado, y los dos dálmatas seguían dormidos en la misma posición que anoche, el primero en despertar fue Dylan, el cual fue abriendo sus ojitos poco a poco, para luego dar un bostezo algo largo, al despabilarse, vio a que Dolly seguía arriba de el completamente dormida.

-Buenos días Dolly- susurro el tratando de despertarla pero no lo lograba.

-N-no mamá... Regresa me la Swich... Te juro que yo no me comí tus pastelillos~- decía la dálmata entre Ronquidos.

Dylan sonrió por lo que había dicho, luego y con mucho cuidado fue moviendo a Dolly para que pudiera ponerse de pie, cuando lo logro, el Dálmata mayor se bajo del sofá al suelo, y ya ahí procedió a estirarse, tronandose uno que otro huesito en el proceso.

En ese mismo momento Dolly empezó a despertar también, se sentó en el sofá y se estiro para despabilarse, ya después de haber hecho esto vio a Dylan haciendo lo mismo en el suelo.

-Buenos días Dyl- saludo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Buenos días Dolly, como dormiste?- preguntó el volteando a ver a la dálmata.

-Bien, y mas porque estuve contigo- respondió ella poniendo una cara adorable.

-Si, digo lo mismo- dijo Dylan un tanto sonrojado.

Los dos cachorros se quedaron callados, solo mirándose fijamente, Dolly sonrió y se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente con Dylan.

-Oye, fue muy agradable poder pasar la noche juntos, sería genial que pudiéramos estar... Mas unidos~- decía ella acercándose, quedando muy juntitos los dos.

-Pues podría dormir en tu cuarto y unir nuestras camas, aunque seguro Dawkins se sentirá solo sin mi presencia- respondió Dylan tragando saliva por tener a su hermana así de cerca, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación en su estómago.

-No bobo, no me refiero a eso... Bueno si, pero aparte- dijo Dolly juntando sus patas entre si. -Dylan, yo...- iba a continuar pero en ese momento un grupo de cachorros pasaron enfrente interrumpiéndola.

-Con mas cuidado niños- dijo Delilah entrando a la sala con uno se ellos en su espalda. -Buenos días chicos, como durmieron?- saluda a Dylan y a Dolly.

-Buenos días Ma, pues dormimos bien, fue cómodo dormir con Dolly- respondió Dylan mirando a su madre.

-Si si, lo mismo digo- continuo Dolly un tanto molesta por no terminar lo que había querido decir antes.

En eso Doug también entro a la sala, este tenia a Dorothy enzima de la cabeza.

-Hola niños, tuvieron una tarde complicada ayer, verdad?- pregunto el perro sentándose en el suelo mientras tomaba a su cachorrita en patas.

-Ni tanto, de hecho puse una película para que todos nos entretuvieramos- respondió Dylan.

-Ya después de eso nos quedamos el y yo dormidos aquí- mencionó Dolly. -y a ustedes como les fue ayer?-

-Mal cariño, tuvimos un día muy agotador- respondió Doug suspirando. -tuve que apagar dos incendios al otro lado de la ciudad, una persona recibió quemaduras de Tercer grado y otra se dislocó la mandíbula superior-

-Si, yo y una de mis compañeras tuvimos que hacernos cargo de los dos, hoy tendré que operar al sujeto de la mandíbula, se la arranco del cráneo!- dijo Delilah poniendo sus patas en su hocico para simular lo que al hombre le había pasado.

-Eww no, que asco, no sigan- los dos cachorros se quejaron al imaginarse lo que sus padres describieron.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Delilah dando una leve risita.

-Si, como sea...- Dolly baja la mirada, pero luego la vuelve a levantar al recordar algo. -Este, Mamá Papá, Dylan y yo podemos ir un rato al... Al parque?- esto ultimo lo susurro para no llamar la atención de sus hermanitos.

-Como para que?- pregunta Doug arqueando una ceja.

-Oh cierto, es que Dolly y Yo quedamos en ir al parque para que... Pudiéramos pasar mas tiempo de hermanos, ya que como ven al cuidar tantos cachorros nos es complicado, ya ven como terminamos anoche- explicó Dylan mintiendo un poco para ocultar el verdadero propósito de la visita al parque.

-Por fi!- dijo Dolly juntando sus patas mientras hacia ojitos. -ÓwÒ-

-No veo porque no- respondió Delilah. -Yo digo que si, se lo merecen por cuidar mucho de los cachorros-

-Me parece bien, pueden ir!- respondió Doug dando su aprobación. -Pero no olviden volver antes de las 12, Ok?- preguntó señalando a los dos.

-Así sera papá- dijo Dylan poniéndose firme.

-Genial, yo iré por mi patineta!- Dolly se va corriendo al piso de arriba por ella.

-Bien, los vemos al ratito- se despidió el dálmata mayor caminando a la salida, coloco su pata en el lector de huellas y la puerta se abrió, luego Dolly bajo las escaleras con su patineta y dos cascos, uno para ella y otro para Dylan.

-Adiós niños, se cuidan- se despidió Delilah.

-Con cuidado- se despidió Doug moviendo su pata.

-Gracias!- agradecieron los dos cachorros saliendo de la casa, luego los dos se pusieron sus cascos y subieron a la patineta, Dolly tomo impulso con su pata y arranco, llendose así hasta el parque a toda velocidad.

Después de unos minutos esquivando personas y botes de basura, lograron llegar al parque, Dylan bajo y se retiró el casco, entregándoselo a Dolly.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora que hay que hacer?- preguntó Dylan mirando a todas partes.

-Pues podrías empezar hablando con alguien, solo trata de no dar malas primeras impresiones- sugirió Dolly también quitándose el casco.

Dylan mira hacia una banca y ve a una cachorra Pastora alemán sentada mirando a otros cachorros jugar.

-Aw que tal ella?- voltea a ver a Dolly señalándola.

-Pues... Si te parece correscto, aunque no se- respondió un tanto insegura.

-Bueno, iré con ella, mira lo que haré, lo vi en la nueva película de SpiderMan- dijo Dylan parándose derecho e inflando el pecho para después ir con ella.

-Eeeeh... Ok- respondió la dálmata atenta a lo que va a hacer.

-Espero que esto funcione...- Dylan se acerca a esa cachorra y se sube a la banca, la Pastora la miro y sonrió, a lo que Dylan puso su pata en el hombro de ella. -Hola~- dijo poniendo una cara de galán. La cachorra no se tomo esto muy bien, así que solo se separó y termino sembrandole tremenda cacheteda en el hocico, después se puso de pie y se fue, dejando al pobre Dylan solo. -Auch...-

Dolly se da una golpe en la cara. -Ay Dylan-

-Tan mal estuvo?- preguntó el dálmata acercándose mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Esque no es tan fácil hermanito- dijo ella dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Ya vi :c- se acaricia.

-Veamos, talvez tengamos suerte con los demás, pero no hagas mas tonterías- dice mientras se lleva a Dylan.

Los dos estuvieron toda la mañana intentando que Dylan pudiera conseguir una amiga, pero no se podía, al parecer nadie tenia interés en el, ya al final no lograron ningún avance.

-Agh, que caso tiene? Nadie me tomara en cuenta- en el suelo con las orejas bajas.

-Hey vamos, animate- dijo Dolly sentándose a su lado. -se que hoy no tuviste suerte, pero eso puede cambiar otro día, hay muchas hembras en el parque-

-Bueno, ya que...- se pone de pie. -Debemos volver a casa antes de que mamá y papá se vayan a trabajar-

-Claro, y no te preocupes, si no funciona a la próxima tendremos que recurrir a internet- sugirió ella riendo.

-No gracias, no quiero que me vendan por el mercado negro- respondió el en modo broma, luego se puso su casco y subió a la patineta, Dolly hizo lo mismo y se fueron a la casa.

Al llegar, Dylan bajo de la patineta, fue a la puerta, puso su pata en el lector de huellas y esta se abrió, en ese momento Doug y Delilah ya iban de salida, llevando sus cosas preparadas ya.

-Adiós niños, los vemos al rato!- se despidió Doug.

-Se cuidan, no olviden hacer los deberes- dijo Delilah ya afuera con su marido.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes- respondió Dolly sonriendo.

-Ustedes no se preocupen- dijo Dylan ya acostumbrado a que le digan eso.

-Bueno, nos vemos!- se despidieron los dos adultos cerrando la puerta de la casa para irse.

-Vale, hora de cuidar cachorros, me ayudaras o iras a hacer otra cosa?- pregunto Dylan mirando a Dolly.

-Mmmm... Pues de hecho te voy a ayudar- respondió felizmente.

-Eh? Enserio?-

-Claro, de todas formas no tenia planes para hoy- respondió ella poniendo su pata en el hombro de Dylan. -cuenta conmigo-

-Oh hermana, muchas gracias!- Dylan abraza a Dolly, la levanta y le da media vuelta.

-Woah, con cuidado- se marea un poquito.

-Ok ok- respondió bajándola al suelo, de repente se acerco y le regalo un beso a la dálmata en la mejilla.

-Jejeje gracias Dyl~- se sonroja por lo que hizo su hermano. -Bien... Ejem, por donde deberíamos empezar?-

Se escuchan unos sonidos extraños desde la cocina, los dálmatas mayores van a ella y ven a Diesel haciendo un desastre con el dispensador de comida.

-Woooaaah! Olvide que no me se servir solo!- decía el pobre agarrado a la manera dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

-Cubrete Dolly- le decía Dylsn a su hermana mientras se ponía una cacerola en la cabeza, abriéndose paso entre la lluvia de comida para lograr llegar al dispensador y apagarlo, al hacerlo Diesel cayo sobre una montaña de comida.

-Hola Dylan, olvide que me dijiste que no me sirviera solo- dijo el pequeño dálmata lamiendo del suelo todo su desastre.

-Eso puedo ver, mejor Andate al patio de atrás a excavar o perseguir tu cola- dijo dejando al dálmata en el suelo, esto obedeció y se fue a hacer lo que le dijo, esperemos no rompa otra tubería.

-Supongo que ahora debemos limpiar aquí- dijo Dolly mientras iba por la aspiradora, al traerla la encendió y la puso a la máxima potencia. -Aaahh!-

-Deja te ayudo- Dylan toma el aparato por la parte que aspira y ayuda a Dolly a limpiar todo del suelo, las paredes y el techo.

Después de esa pequeña batalla, lograron limpiar todo, no había ni un rastro de comida en el suelo, tal vez unas migajas pero nada mas.

-Uff vaya que esto es dificil- dijo Dolly un poco cansada. -Como haces esto todos los días?-

-La práctica hace al maestro pequeña saltamontes~- respondió con un acento asiático.

-Jaja, bueno, mejor vamos a ver que hacen los demas- dijo Dolly dejando la aspiradora en un rincón, luego camino a la puerta con Dylan.

El dálmata se puso a un lado y le mostró la puerta a Dolly de manera caballerosa. -Señorita~-

-Aw gracias- le choca la pata y pasa.

Dylan camino detrás de ella, pero por accidente miro su retaguardia, viendo su redonda cola enfrente de el, luego se mordió un labio, disfrutando del paisaje.

-Vas muy lento- Dolly voltea a verlo.

-oh si, perdón- el dálmata reacciona y acelera el paso con un leve sonrojo.

Los dos dálmatas mayores estuvieron todo el día controlando todo, desde limpiar donde los cachorros de bajan su desastre, bañarlos a todos, dejar que jueguen, tomar una siesta de una hora, alimentarlos, y finalmente descansar.

-Uff otro día de trabajo terminado- se deja caer al sofá.

-Si, y Ahora con tu ayuda fue mas fácil- dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-Mejor dicho tu ayuda- ríe y choca su pata con la de ella.

-Jaja, si, ya se que soy genial- respondió ella recargándose sobre Dylan.

-Lo eres~- dijo el dálmata sonriendo, pero de repente la sensación en su estomago volvió, esta vez un poco mas intensa. -Mmmm 0~0-

-Um? Ocurre algo?- preguntó Dolly al oír ese pequeño quejido.

-Eeeeh... No lo se- respondió sin saber que le ocurría.

-No lo sabes?-

-Bueno... Estoy sintiendo algo en la barriga, pero no se que sea- respondió describiendo lo que sentía.

-Algo como que? Hambre? Dolor de panza? Un Xenomorfo?- preguntaba ella curiosa de saber.

-No Dolly- rueda los ojos. -es como un leve cosquilleo-

-Ya veo- Dolly se acerca otro poco quedando prácticamente pegada a Dylan. -Dime, que sientes ahora?-

-Este... Es mas intenta ahora- se pone nervioso teniendo a su hermana tan cerca.

-Y que tal esto?- se acerca y le lame la mejilla otra vez, pero ahora de una forma mas deductiva.

-Oh dios, esto me esta poniendo incomodo- dijo el ya muy sonrojado y excitado.

-Es justo lo que creí... Parece que te gusto- dijo mirando de forma coqueta al dálmata.

-Pues... Si, eso me gusto un poco- respondió el con el corazón a tope.

-No, me refiero a que yo te gusto- dijo acercando su hocico al de el, tocando sus narices y frotándolas. -y si no fueras mi hermano, tal vez tu y yo... Podríamos hacer algo juntos-

-Dolly, estas segura de lo que dices?- preguntó el aguantándose las ganas de besarla.

-Claro, tan vez no te lo había dicho pero te me haces alguien muy atractivo- confeso sonrojada.

-Gracias... Y yo no puedo negar que eres alguien muy linda~- confeso el tomando la pata de Dolly.

-Awwww eres muy amable- le acaricia la mejilla. -Tal vez deberías pensarlo, podríamos intentar algo en algún momento- le guiña.

-S-si, lo mismo digo- respondió Dylan tentado a hacer cosas sucias con Dolly, pero, mejor no lo hizo, solo se separo y se puso de pie. -Este, si me esperas un momento? Iré a hacer algo rápido!- se va corriendo al patio de atrás y sube a su casa del árbol.

-Ok...- dijo Dolly bajando la mirada por esa reacción.

-Ay no puede ser, no puede ser!... Dolly... Me gusta?... No no no, esto no puede ser así... Ella es mi hermana, es linda si pero, no puedo enamorarme de ella...- Dylan se tira en una de sus almohadas y se pone las patas en la cabeza. -Que hago dios mio?!-

Pasaron dos horas, Dylan seguía en la casa del árbol, jugando con una pelota de Tenis, lanzándola al aire y atrapándola cuando caía, se veía mas tranquilo, pero esos pensamientos hacia Dolly seguían llegando a su cabeza de vez en cuando. Por otro lado, Dolly estaba en su cuarto ya acostada, ya era hora de dormir por lo que todos los cachorros ya estaban acostado, al igual que Doug y Delilah dormidos en su habitación. La dálmata Rebelde no podía evitar pensar en su hermano, algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba mal pero sin duda alguna tenia ganas de hacer algo con el Dálmata Geek.

Dolly se puso de pie y camino a la puerta, salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie, al llegar abajo se fue a la puerta trasera y salio al patio, para luego subir a la casa del árbol.

La hembra estaba un poco indecisa sobre si esto era buena idea o no, pero, tenia que intentarlo, así que se acerco y con un tono tranquilo llamo a su hermanito. -Dylan, sigues despierto?-

-Eh?- Dylan se levanta al escuchar eso. -Si, sigo despierto- respondió a la pregunta anterior, luego fue y abrió la cortina. -Hola Dolly, que necesitas para venir hasta mi santuario sagrado?- bromea.

-Pues que te estuve esperando allá abajo, dijiste un momento solo- respondió molesta.

-Oh eso, perdón, tenía que despejar mi mente...- se disculpo apartando la mirada, luego se movió a un lado. -gustas pasar?-

-Claro- entra al lugar meneando la cola disimulada mente.

Dylan no estaba prestando atención, el lo que habia hecho era bajar la cortina, cuando lo hizo fue y se sentó en uno de sus cogines.

-Oye Dylan, que opinas con lo que mencione hace rato?- preguntó Dolly algo avergonzada.

-Bueno pues...- Dylan pone una pata en su mentón pensando. -Yo te quiero mucho, pero... Esto podría generar muchos problemas en nuestra familia... Si tu y yo somos novios, es probable que mamá y papá se molesten con nosotros- explico Dylan bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero... Y si guardamos el secreto? Seríamos novios sin que nadie lo sepa- dijo Dolly tratando de convencerlo.

-No Dolly, tampoco es por eso, sino que también es algo moralmente incorrecto, Tu padre y mi madre se casaron para que fuéramos una familia, y si tu y yo estamos juntos, no solo se molestaran contigo o conmigo, sino que ellos también podrían llegar a pelear... Hasta separse- respondió el revelsmsp otro temor que tenia al respecto.

-Oh... No lo había pensado así...- dijo ella apartando la mirada.

-Además, que haremos si uno de nuestros hermanos se entera? Que ejemplo les daremos? Somos sus héroes... No quiero llegar a decepcionarlos...- Dylan pone una pata en su cara dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-D-dylan, tranquilo...- se acerca a el y lo abraza, dándole palmadas en la espalda para consolarlo. -No creí que fuera tan grave... Es que yo... No lo pensé con claridad, solo en lo lindo que seria estar juntos... Pero, realmente... Lo veo imposible...- empieza a llorar también.

-Hablas enserio?- pregunto Dylan separándose del abrazo.

-Si... D-desde hace mucho que yo e sentido algo hacia ti, creo que... Me e enamorado...- respondió ella sujetándole las patas.

-Agh... Me gustaría poder corresponderte... Enserio, pero no puedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que vaya a pasar...- dijo el soltando sus patas. -Creó que podemos dejar esto aquí y...- decía el pero en eso Dolly se puso de pie y salio de la casa del árbol.

-Dejame en paz...- fue lo único que dijo, luego bajo y corrió a la casa, dejando un rastro de lágrimas en el suelo.

Dylan se asomo y vio a su hermana, luego bajo sus orejas, se sentía triste por haberle hecho eso a Dolly, pero, no sabía que mas hacer, así que solo se metió a su Casita y cerro la cortina para dormir de una vez.

Pasaron los días, en los cuales Dolly se la pasaba evitando a Dylan, cada vez que este intentaba hablar con ella, la dálmata sólo lo ignoraba y se alejaba, no quería escucharlo ni mucho menos mirarlo, esto ponía muy triste y melancólico al pobre Dylan, quería arreglar las cosas pero Dolly namas no se dejaba, teniendo que recurrir a sus amigos mas confiables.

-Entonces Dolly se enamoró de ti y no puedes hacer nada porque te da miedo los problemas que esto puede causar en tu familia?- preguntaba el Zorro Fergus acompañado del Husky Hansel, los dos hablando con Dylan.

-Si, básicamente es eso...- respondió el dálmata frente a los dos.

-Es curioso, cuando yo hablaba con Dolly parecía estar interesada mas en mi- menciono Hansel recordando todas aquellas veces que Dolly se ponía nerviosa serca de el.

-Si, pero dijo que como no le prestabas atención, te perdió el interés- dijo Dylan mirando al Husky.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que ella mintiera con lo de la poesía, aun así se me hizo muy agradable- respondió Hansel.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema... Yo digo que lo primero que tendrías que hacer es conseguir que ella te haga caso, podrías hacer algo para que se queden solos y ya ahí tratar de charlar- sugirió Fergus dando una idea.

-Si, y si eso no funciona podrías escribirle una carta donde describas todo lo que sientes, disculparte y volver a ser esos hermanos tan unidos que eran antes- sugirió Hansel dando también su idea.

-Pues me gusta mas el segundo plan, podría escribirle poesía también- dijo Dylan ya pensando lo que hará.

-Me parece correcto, solo trata de expresar bien tus sentimientos, recuerda lo que te enseñe, Ok?- pregunta Hansel refiriéndose a todo lo que a hablado de poesía con el dálmata.

-Si, lo se Hansel...- respondió Dylan, rodando los ojos.

-y Dime Dyl, que tienes pesado decirle?- le pregunto Hansel curioso.

-Pues... Quiero corresponder su amor- respondió con confianza.

-Que? Estas seguro de eso?- preguntaron los dos al unisono.

-Seguro que si... Tal vez no se los e dicho pero creo que tengo sentimientos hacia ella también... Cuando hacíamos nuestros deberes, sentía cosquilleos en mi estómago, cosa que solo me paso cuando me gustaba Portia... Por lo que, creo que Estoy enamorado también de Dolly~- explicó el dálmata tratando de no sonar mal.

-Pues, si te parece bien, puedes hacerlo- respondió Fergus.

-Sip, si eso quieres, Dolly seguro te aceptara- respondió Hansel con una sonrisa.

-Gracias pero... Que pasaría si algo malo llega a pasar? Como lo resolveremos?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Mmmm pues no se como responder a eso, lo siento Dylan- dijo Hansel sin saber que decir.

-Yo tampoco compañero, si mi prima me hubiera hecho caso, tal vez sabría como ayudar, pero no- dijo el zonrro con las orejas bajas.

-Bueno, no importa, igual, gracias chicos- agradeció el dálmata. -debo ir a casa ya, tengo mucho que hacer- se despide de los dos y se da la vuelta, llendose a su casa.

-Adiós Dylan!- se despidió Fergus.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Hansel, después volteo a ver al zorro. -en serio quisiste con tu prima?-

-Tal vez... Puede ser...- el zorro se encoge de hombros sin saber que decir al respecto.

Dylan corrió hasta la casa, al llegar fue al patio trasero y subió hasta su Casita del árbol, sacó unos papeles y un lápiz de un mueble que tenia y los puso en el suelo, ya ahí se puso a escribirle una carta poética para Dolly, usando todo su conocimiento para hacer algo muy especial.

**Esa misma noche...**

Dolly se encontraba en su cuarto, acostada en su cama sin hacer nada, toda triste y decaída, no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, sólo, mirar el techo esperando a que algo ilumine su oscuridad.

En eso algo paso por debajo de la puerta, como un pedazo de papel. La dálmata no quería acercarse, pero eventualmente lo término haciendo por la curiosidad, solo que de mala gana, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar a ella. Al tomarla, vio que era una carta, esta tenía pegada en el sobre un corazón negro con una patita blanca en medio, y en la parte de atrás ponía "para Dolly Dálmata".

Dolly no sabia que era o de quien, así que abrió el sobre y saco un papel doblado, al abrirlo por completo, este ponía lo siguiente...

_"Dolly, desde que somos hermanos, mi corazón a hablado por mi, diciéndome que siento cosas por ti."_

_"Por las noches no puedo dormir, pues la idea de no estar contigo solo me hace sufrir."_

_"Eres mi constelación, pues contigo, nadie tiene comparación."_

_"Adoro cuando estas a mi lado, no hay nadie mas con quien quiera compartir un helado."_

_"Soy tu hermano y compañero, pero sin duda, quiero concretar nuestro amor eterno."_

_"Amo tu sonrisa, amo tus ojos, no conosco ningun sentimiento por algonos otros."_

_"Puede que me odies y puede que no me hables, pero me gustaría saber porque lo haces."_

_"Fui un tonto, lo se, por eso quiero remendar mi error, para saber, si aun tengo tu amor."_

_"Te esperó en la casa del árbol, ahí podemos hablar y si quieres, nuestro cariño confesar."_

_"Atte: Dylan Dálmata."_

La dálmata estaba conmovida por lo que había leído, tanto así que empezó a llorar, derramando sus lágrimas sobre el papel, pero no estaba triste, sino, feliz~

Ella salio de su cuarto y fue al patio de atrás lo mas rápido que pudo, pasando desapercibida para sus otros hermanos. Cuando llego subió las escaleras, iba a entrar pero primero se calmo y respiro, tratando de no verse desesperada, luego habló con un tono mas calmado y sereno, aunque con algo de timidez: -Dylan, estas ahí?-

La cortina se abrió, dejando ver al dálmata mayor, el cual sonrió al ver a su hermana.

-Que bueno que viniste- dijo igual de calmado.

-Si, lo se, puedo pasar?- preguntó Dolly.

-Claro, eres bienvenida- respondió Dylan dándole paso a la dálmata para entrar.

-Gracias...- entra a la casa y se sienta en una de las almohadas de que Dylan tenía ahí. -tu carta fue muy.. Linda, me gusto mucho todo lo que le pusiste, enserio me encanto-

-Aw pues gracias, fue hecha con todo corazón- respondió el dálmata sentándose a su lado. -Entonces... Aun sientes eso por mi? Aun estas enamorada?-

-La verdad... Si, aun te amo Dyl, la razón de porque me enoje contigo estos días fue porque no me aceptaste, enserio me sentí frustrada... Pero, si lo que dijiste en tu carta era cierto, eso significa que aun tengo una oportunidad... Cieto?- preguntó ella aun con esperanza.

-Pues si, sino no la hubiera hecho...- respondió el. -Aunque, la verdad yo también me e enamorado de ti... Cuando me ayudaste con los cachorros, hablando conmigo, intentando conseguirme una amiga, en todas esas ocasiones, sentí que tu eras esa Can con la que debería pasar el resto de mi vida... Tal vez por eso no conseguimos nada aquella vez, pues tu ya estabas ahí para mi...- decía mientras era el quien tomaba las patas de Dolly. -Por eso creo que es momento de confesar nuestros sentimientos, ya que, sin ti no soy nada...-

-Awwww Dylan, eres tan adorable...- Dolly le acaricia la mejilla. -Entonces... Podemos ser... Novios?- pregunto con la cara sonrojada.

-Claro que si~- respondió Dylan felizmente, luego fue acercando su hocico al de Dolly, esta ya sabiendo lo que haría, no se movió y sólo se dejo llevar por el momento, recibiendo los dulces y finos labios de quien hasta hace un momento solo era un hermano, besándose el uno al otro, saboreando cada centímetro de sus bocas mutuamente.

Después de unos segundos se separaron, con su patas aun unidas, con los dedos de cada uno entrelazados. Dolly miraba a su nuevo amante con unos ojos de lujuria mientras este le sonreía pícaramente.

-Te amo Dylan~- dijo la hembra tentada a hacer mucho mas.

-Yo también te amo Dolly~- respondió el también dispuesto a subir el nivel de las cosas.

Sin embargo, los dos dálmatas no hicieron nada mas en toda la noche, solo se besaron y se acariciaban mutuamente, sin llegar a nada sexual, al menos no por ahora, en lugar de eso, los dos se acostaron y se quedaron mirando el cielo por la ventana, viendo las estrellas juntos en completo silencio, ahora que son novios, pueden ser felices, sabiendo que ese cachorro especial que tanto amaban ahora estará a su lado hasta el final~

**Fin**...


End file.
